Lost
by sakurananachan
Summary: AU Universe. Naruto goes to an art exhibition and meets the paintor Sasuke. Smutenss... sort off hehehe. This is a delayed BDay gft to Sarge or fastfoward! Happy BDay!


So this is for beautiful always inspiring Sarge.

It is a very VERY delayed B-day present, but is here hehehe

Happy B-day!!

Sorry for the horrible grammar and spelling! Oh and obviously I don't own anything!

°!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?

Naruto was never one to waste a chance to appreciate some good art, but as he was entering the very dark shady looking galleria his friend Gaara had taken him to, he started wondering if this had been such a good idea.

In the background of the conversations he could faintly hear some weird sounds that he thought might be mistaken for music, but were most definitely something else. Anywhere he looked there were strange looking people looking at him as if HE was the weirdo.

'Well, I guess looking normal for this kind of people is weird'- thought Naruto as he paced around the enormous room.

On the walls hanged several paintings and he found himself liking the style of the painter whoever that might be; the paintings seemed to be screaming all the same thing though, it almost gave him the impression of the other being lost, looking for something he had yet to find.

Now he wasn't one to normally think too much about this sort of philosophical questions of life and death, of searching and finding, but as he came to stand in front of the main paint of the exhibition he finally realized why was it that all the paintings gave him that eerie feeling of loneliness… The painter was alone…

The big painting was a huge like wall mural of a Tokyo map, in the middle of it stood a faceless man; but somehow Naruto thought that dark eyes and fair skin would suit the man better.

He vaguely, as if far away in the distance, thought he heard the Yeah yeah yeahs's maps song, actually one of his favorite songs. And he thought that the song fitted perfectly with the moment as he kept on staring at the painting.

Both the song and the painting seemed to be impregnated with ambiguity and something that resembled a feeling of recognizance. It was a weird feeling that Naruto was experiencing right now, it was as if his whole life had led him to this exact place: him, the painting and the song all together in one infinite second, that he begged all the gods in heaven, not to end.

But then the last strings of the guitar echoed through the room and he knew it was going to end and his brush with eternity as well as the feeling it brought with it, would go back to that ethereal place where minutes and seconds were kept.

The song ended and the rest of the sounds came crashing back on him while he still felt the humming of his almost religious experience going through his body.

He sighed conveying his feeling of defeat at keeping the sensation to linger a little longer, but when contemplating his failure he decided it was time to go home and hope with all his heart that he would dream about the sensation he had felt.

-"He's here"- he heard the crowd murmured on excited –as excited as those dark depressing artistic kind can be- tone and he turned around to find the main door being open and a dark haired faired skinned man entering.

Now he had never even given it a thought about meeting with the painter that had made the magnificent work of art he was standing right in front of, but as people practically troughed themselves at him being all praises and flatters, he decided that he did wanted to meet the man.

But as he saw the sea of people gather around him, he realized it was an impossible feature.

As Sasuke went into the room he immediately blocked everything else. He didn't really liked going to this gatherings, but he had to, seeing that after all, those were his painting hanging from the walls. And as he walked through the mass of people he saw something that caught his eye.

If you can imagine a tan skinned blue eyed blond handsome man standing in the middle of a huge galleria with the most beautiful look of utter despair on his eyes, you would be seeing what Sasuke had seen when he had finally reached the center of the room.

He had to meet this man whoever he might be and then he would ask him if he knew the way…

Naruto found himself feeling lost, almost as if standing in the middle of a crossroad: what route to take? Indeed what route to take: the one leading him out of this place, back to his comfort and security, away from dark eyes; the other leading directly to the middle of nowhere, to dark eyes.

Why was he even thinking about this? He had already realized there was no possible human way to get close to that god-like man surrounded and protected by a human shield. And as he, once again, contemplated failure for the second time in the night, dark hunting alluring eyes caught him on an intense stare.

Naruto stood still holding the other's gaze with his own as if his life depended on it, and in a way it did, because he got this strange feeling that if he dare look away and leave the place he would be forever lost to whatever feeling it was swelling inside of him.

Sasuke somehow made his way towards the blond not realizing as he bumped with what person or the other, all he could see where those beautiful sad blue eyes of the blond that stood right there with an expression of being completely and utterly lost.

And God how much he wanted him to be lost as well, as lost as he was. That way, maybe, just maybe, they could find their way back together… Or maybe stay lost for the rest of their lives; as long as they were together it wouldn't really matter.

People were pushing and pulling, making him trip a little, but Sasuke wasn't even conscious about it; people telling him something, asking him something, but he couldn't discern what it was… _'Sasuke… this is… the gallery… we should… wanna…magnificent…the exhibition… success…'_- he gathered only snippets of the conversations, but he could only focus on those eyes, those blue eyes that were pulling him, guiding him.

When he finally reached the blond it felt as if the world went still even if just for a moment.

-"Name?"- asked Sasuke while standing in front of the stunned blond, his dark eyes searching the blue ones for something he wasn't sure the other one had, but Oh God! He wished he had it, because he was getting tired of looking and not finding.

-"Naruto "- murmured the other holding the heated gaze directed to him.

-"Come with me"- said the raven and it sounded more like an order, but Naruto felt the need to respond with a nod.

They both walked side by side, casting sidelong looks at the other male.

Naruto wasn't one to stay silent for much, but he felt somehow that anything he could say to the raven would be some overused phrase that he very likely had heard millions of times. And so he kept his silence.

They reached a sofa on the far northern area of the warehouse that served as an art gallery.

When they both sited themselves, Sasuke turned towards Naruto and with a flick of his wrist everybody left them alone.

Naruto was still looking at Sasuke unsure of what to do next and not quite comfortable enough to be his usual bubbly self.

-"So tell me Naruto how did you like the exhibition so far"- asked Sasuke as he inched closer to the nervous blond.

Naruto wanted to say something flattering, something like what his paintings had make him feel, but when he said them in his mind they sounded so vague, so empty.

-"Is… good"- said the blond and mentally slapped himself: -"That was lame… sorry…"- and passed a hand through that unruly blond hair of his.

Sasuke kept looking at him, as if expecting to hear something else, something refreshing. And that only make Naruto even more self-conscious.

-"I bet you hear this every time, but your painting are great; they are actually far beyond great. They made me feel like I had been lost this entire time and then suddenly gazing at your art found myself"- splutter Naruto without thinking to much about it, because he knew that if he stopped himself and think it over he would mess it up and end up not saying anything.

The expression the faired skinned man was showing him was indescribable, it was a mixture between bewilderment and sadness and tiredness and recognizance and… what was it? It was almost as if Sasuke had just found out he had been living a lie.

-"No…is, is the first time someone says something like that to me…"- mumbled Sasuke stunned to have in fact found what he have been missing his entire life; this blond stranger sitting in front of him was "that thing" that always felt missing in the dark lonely night, when all of this was gone and the only thing left was him and his lonely soul.

Naruto's lips parted a little as if to say something, but he wasn't quite sure what was it that he wanted to say. Maybe he wanted to tell the raven how it had felt like he had touched heaven as he saw that lonely painting of his, maybe he wanted to tell him that he too felt alone, lost in the middle of nowhere, and maybe, just maybe, he wanted to tell the other male to kiss him.

Sasuke was also wondering what to tell the blond, perhaps tell him how he had been looking for those exact same words, perhaps tell him that he felt like he had been found, and perhaps, perhaps tell him how much he wanted to kiss him.

And as if reading the others thought, they leaned to each other.

-"If we kiss now we might be bound to be lost forever"- murmured Sasuke as his pale lips were almost touching the blonds' ones.

-"It would be a nice change…"- answered the other with a small smile on his lips that were taken by the raven's ones.

The kiss was so soft it could almost not be there at all, but it was.

To Naruto it felt as if his lips were touching silk, it felt so soft but at the same time so rough. It was impossible for him to describe the other male as soft, but his lips were, and since he wasn't going to share that thought with the other he could allow himself to think so.

To Sasuke the blonds' lips felt like sunshine, and he knew it was a ridiculous comparison, being that one cannot taste the sun, but that's how it felt and it felt good, it felt warm, it felt alive.

The faired skinned man tongue roamed through the other's lower lip; when Naruto felt the wet appendage he allowed his own to reach and touch the other. When their tongues connected, Sasuke plunged his towards Naruto's cavity taking control of the situation.

There was no battle for dominance, because Naruto knew he was lost and Sasuke was finding him, so he let it be that way.

The maddening dance must have gone on for what felt like ages maybe, because when they finally parted in need of air, a thread of saliva still connecting them, the room seemed less crowded.

-"My apartment is around the block"- mumbled Sasuke as he dived for the other's tan neck and started marking it.

-"Then…agghh… let's, let's go"- breathed Naruto as the other male sucked on a very sensitive spot on the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

It took all of Sasuke's willpower to stop his ministrations on the blonds' neck as he moved his head to be in front of Naruto's, their foreheads pressed together, their ragged breaths mixed with each other, their hearts beating at the same quicken pace.

Sasuke, again taking the lead, took Naruto's hand and led him to the elevator making his way through the crowd.

When the doors of the elevator finally closed Sasuke again felt the urge to taste the blond, just to make sure he was still there; it almost felt as if he stopped touching him he would disappear, leaving him behind, leaving him again lost, looking for that something that he had finally found and only the blond could give him.

The kiss wasn't rough or desperate; it was as if they were both trying to imprint on their memories the feeling of the other skin on their own, relishing on the sensations it all brought with it.

Sasuke noticed how the sun kissed skin of the other male was warm almost as if indeed the sun was kissing it; Naruto, contrary to what he had first thought when he saw the fair skinned man, he was also warm to the contact, why had he thought it would feel somehow cold?

Naruto's skin felt strangely soft under the raven's lips, he would have thought that it would feel rough, but it didn't, it felt just right…

As Sasuke started, painfully slow, descending towards Naruto's neck he felt the other's raced up heartbeat pulsing.

How to describe something that you cannot quite comprehend? How do you covey the feeling of something that you cannot grasp? Somehow describing the moment the two were sharing at the moment seemed close to impossible.

It wasn't enough saying that they were touching each other; it was more like they were recognizing each other in the fullest sense of the word, as if they had met somewhere and were just getting themselves reacquaintance.

The touch wasn't something that could be describe with words, it was a new feeling that needed a new word, but the only word their lust clouded brains could think of was the others' name.

When the elevator reached the bottom floor, again Sasuke pulled Naruto's hand in a desperate attempt to get faster to a more secluded place and continue their reencounter.

The streets were almost empty, except for the sporadic couple that, just as them, was looking for the perfect obscure place to finish what, again just like them, they had started somewhere else.

The night air felt cold on his skin and the blond found himself thinking on how it would feel if he were to be naked.

'_Well, I am about to be'_- thought the blond with a glint of naughtiness.

When they finally reached the door to Sasuke's apartment the raven was already fumbling with his keys to find the right one to open up the door.

Naruto, who decided that he wanted to feel the coolness of the night, reached to Sasuke and pressed himself on his back. And when the right key enter through the lock a grunt escaped his lips, the blond had decided that he too, wanted to taste the raven haired man's pale neck.

The blond grinded himself against Sasuke's ass and the feeling sent jolts of electricity through all of his body as he clumsily pushed open the door. He didn't bother in turning on the lights; he wouldn't be needing them anyways as he led the blond stumbling through a dark corridor reaching for the buttons on said blonds' shirt.

When the offending piece of clothing was finally disposed off, Sasuke's hands immediately traveled southwards in search of a new goal: the pants. When he reached the desired destinations and with ease practice undid the buttons and the zipper, the blond was grunting with impatience.

-"You have too much clothing"- mumble Naruto in between kisses as he was pulling Sasuke's gray t-shirt trying to get rid of it. The raven smirked as he felt Naruto's clumsy hands pulling and pushing the fabric at the same time, the blond wasn't even thinking straight, but then again neither was he.

Sasuke broke the kiss and tried to get rid of his t-shirt, but Naruto seem to think otherwise as he wouldn't let go of the raven's lips, not that he was complaining with the action, but he wanted the feeling of skin on skin; he pushed the blue eyed man to the next wall taking some time to take off his shirt and once that had been taken care of he smashed his lips against the blonds' swollen ones.

The fair skinned man started sinfully slowly descending towards Naruto's neck and this action alone was causing the blond to shiver at the contact.

-"Ahhh… Sasuke…"- breathed erotically the tanned man as he tilted his head to allow the other better access to his neck.

But when Sasuke heard his name slipped the abused lips of the other all control he could have over himself was forever lost and he was never to find it again; not that he cared, he wouldn't be needing it if Naruto was here to stay.

He took them both down to his living room floor; the open curtains of the apartment large windows allowed the moonlight filter through and batted both of them in nocturnal light.

Naruto tilted his head savoring the feeling of it all: the cold floor against his heated back skin, Sasuke's own hot skin against his naked chest, pink swollen lips on his harden nipple, the grunts and pants escaping their lips, the calling of each other's names.

Through half lidded eyes Naruto caught a glimpse of the fair skinned man lit up by the moonlight, the contrast was mesmerizing, made him wonder why was it that fair and tan skin could look so good together.

-"Mark me…"- panted Naruto not very sure of what he meant by that, but he somehow needed Sasuke to claim him as his own.

Sasuke bit down on Naruto's juncture of the neck and shoulder earning a pleased grunt from the other male: -"I'll mark you…"- grunted Sasuke as he sucked on the same spot getting a moan to escape the blonds' lips.

With his lips still attached to the tan neck he roamed through his coffee table in search of a marker.

-"I'll mark you…"- repeated again Sasuke as he started grinding himself against the blond underneath him; with the marker he painted a crux on the spot he had bitten while his tongue, leaving behind a trail of saliva, travel to a pink nub and bit down hard on it too.

-"Aghh… Sasuke"- grunted the blond as said man again marked the spot with the black marker and repeated the action with the other nipple, it was as if he was drawing a map on the others' body.

Sasuke kept on doing it throughout all the tan body, biting, sucking and then marking; when he finally reached Naruto's navel, he felt the blond shiver under his touch and smirked.

He got easily rid of the tan man's pants and he continued his travesy through Naruto's body, deliberately avoiding the sensitive part of the blond that demanded the attention.

-"Sasuke… please…"- moaned the blue eyed man in such a sinful and erotic way that made the raven stop dead on his ministrations and contemplate the flushed skin of the male writhing under him begging for something more.

Naruto had always believed that words gave you some kind of power, and now, as he kept calling Sasuke's name over and over again and the raven kept grinding himself against the other, he realized he indeed had power over Sasuke, a power that could bring him over the edge of pleasure if he said the right word with the right tone.

But the only word he could think of was his name, his beautiful name, a name filled with blues and blacks and sadness and loneliness…

-"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…"- the words escaped his lips in the most sinful manner as the male complied to every calling of his name with a thrust of his hips or with a bite, a suck or a kiss.

The fair skinned man couldn't hold back any longer, he had to completely posses the other male in every form and way possible his body could allow him; he felt that when he finally became one with the other he would be able to find himself, as if his answer could be found inside the body of the tan blue eyed male.

-"Naruto…"- breathed the raven as if questioning the other, questioning what? What was he looking in the other male so intently? He was just a simple stranger, what could he possible give him…

-"Sasu-Sasuke… oh god… just, ahhhhh, just… do, do it… pleee… ase"- breathed, panted and moaned Naruto all at the same time not very sure of what he wanted to say, he just wanted the other to take him, to mark him for the rest of his life and then, if he wished, toss him aside, but he just wanted to taste heaven by becoming one with the man that had drawn his map to paradise.

The blonde coated his own finger with saliva as the raven kept grinding their naked erections together.

When Naruto deemed his fingers wet enough he directed then towards his entrance; Sasuke then stopped and watched intently as the other circled the hole with his moisturized fingers, moaning even deeper relishing in the sensations.

Now, he wasn't one to be so bold on sexual intercourse with complete strangers, but he somehow didn't care right now. The next morning he could wake up, gather his things and leave this man forever; but for now he just wanted to have him inside of him.

Finally the blond entered himself with one finger grunting with very little discomfort; in any other situation he should have flushed with embarrassment and stopped at the moment, but right now he couldn't, he was so hot. It almost felt as if he couldn't control himself, all his insides were burning with desire and he needed to do this, he needed to do this more than anything in his life.

He felt that if he just did this thing, if he allowed himself to let go he could die a happy man, and if he died that night while _making love? having sex?_ with this other man he could go to whatever place one goes to when they die and be happy there knowing he had been owned by him.

Sasuke watched mesmerized as the other male penetrated himself with his finger, than no sooner became two with another moan of pleasure that escaped his lips; the raven heard himself grunt with anticipation as he imagine his own shaft entering the blonds' puckered hole.

-"mmmm… Sasuke…"- grunted the blond as a third finger made his way inside him.

The male being called, felt his erection twitch at the grunting of his name. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to take this man, entered him, make him his, find him and then get them both lost in the sea of pleasure the activities of _love making?_

He stopped the tan hand from reentering the already dilated hole.

Positioning his erection on the other's entrance, Sasuke smeared precum on the hole, circling it while doing so, earning an impatient grunt from the blond.

-"Relax…"- whispered the raven as he eased himself inside Naruto.

When he finally reached the hilt both of them were panting excessively.

-"Move…"- grunted Naruto demandingly as he himself started wriggling about underneath the other male.

Sasuke started moving rather slowly and Naruto didn't know if it was to annoy him or because he didn't wanted to hurt him, but he found he liked the built pace the raven was setting.

Naruto caught himself thinking of the slow pace set by the raven and his eyes were glued to the scene before him: the ravens' shaft entering slowly and just as slowly came almost all the way out, and then again sinfully slowly in and sinfully slowly out.

The raven was barely containing himself as the heat and tightness of Naruto enveloped him, the slow pace was driving him crazy, but at the same time that is what he wanted, to relish on the feeling of entering the man; he let his mind memorize the feeling, the sensation, the smell, the light that bathed the whole room, the shine on the tan man barely opened eyes, the moans and grunts that escaped the other lips and his own.

Naruto couldn't help but notice the little details of this moment; he wanted to imprint them in his memory. The way the white-like marble hands grasping his hips and driving him towards his erection and then pushing out of it.

-"faster… please…ahhhgg…faster…"- breathed erotically the blue eyed man wriggling underneath him, he couldn't help but to comply to the other demands.

Steadily they started building up a tempo of thrusting and moaning, panting and grunting.

-"dee..deeper… I-I want it…deeper…"- moaned Naruto as the speed of Sasuke's thrusting speed up.

The raven took the tan leg and placed it on his shoulder making Naruto tilt a little to his right. When the blond felt the shaft finally touching what he knew could send him to heaven a delicious scream escaped his lips.

-"Oh God!! Right there!!"- screamed Naruto as his hands tried unfruitfully to hold onto something, to find an anchor to keep himself in this word, but the only thing that he found was the am of the other male, the same male that was guiding him to the threshold of the place were he knew Sasuke inhabited, the place were he would be forever lost.

But he couldn't stop it, wouldn't dare to do so if this meant he had to stop this blissful glory of sensations; and so he braced himself for what he knew was to come.

Sasuke rammed every time harder against that same bundle of nerves; he somehow felt Naruto's groans and moans were the lighthouse guiding him to the shore of pleasure and heaven of climax, guiding him through the mist of this unknown world of loneliness.

-"faster… aggghhh… Sa-Sasuke, yes, yes!! Faster!"- what was he trying to say? Naruto's lust clouded brain could only think of the immense pleasure filling him whole, filling his body, filling his own loneliness that he didn't even knew was there, but being here on Sasuke's cold marble living room floor, he realized that he was alone, he was somehow empty.

And he was forever lost… If the next morning he woke up and couldn't have Sasuke inside of him again and forever on he would be forever lost.

-"Oh Sasuke… Yes!! I-I'm… yes!! I want…"- the blond wasn't making any sense, not even to himself, he wasn't even sure if the other could understand what he meant by all his gibberish, but he must suspect what he meant.

And indeed Sasuke understood, and knew the other was close, and so was him, so close… How close is close enough? Was this distance even enough for him to think he could be inside the blond? He wanted to have him all, to fill him all…

The erratic rhythm told them both how close they were to their release, but they needed something more, they needed to be one with the other.

Sasuke thrusted even deeper, faster inside Naruto, desperate to find himself inside the other and Naruto impaled himself deeper and more forcefully onto the other in search of his own answer.

Was it foolish of them to think that other person could have the answer to their own search? Maybe it was, but as they both saw white and cried out each other names in the most amazing orgasm they had experience they did found an answer.

Sasuke fell on top of the tan skinned man as their erratic breaths were the only sound filing the moonlit room. Naruto feel asleep almost immediately…

When he woke up it took him a minute to realize his situation.

Music could be heard and he recognized it.

_Spend your nights here  
We'll always be up late  
Keep each other on  
Chemicals can make us stay_

He grunted with little discomfort as his body helped him remember the nightly sinful activities from the previous night. He looked around himself and took in his surroundings.

Sunlight was filtering through the open curtains of a very expensive looking living room, he wasn't lying on the floor, having been placed on the couch and covered by a blanket.

He located the origin of the music being the room adjacent to it and wondered if Sasuke was there and had left the blond alone so he could gather his belongings and leave the place without being noticed.

_And you really didn't know  
And you really didn't know  
Spend your days here  
And never give up now_

Naruto notices his stuff was neatly folded on the chair next to him.

So it was as he had thought, the other was waiting for him to leave on his own…

He gathered himself up, wrapping the blanket around himself, not very sure of whom he could be shielding himself from.

As he was gathering his stuff he heard a creaking noise on his back and turned around to find a very naked Sasuke standing on the threshold of the door, the music filtering more clearly through the now open door.

The blanket that he had been fiercely holding to his naked body fell to the ground with a noiseless thump revealing his marked body to the other.

_Spend your nights here  
We'll always be up late  
Keep each other up  
Chemicals can make us stay_

-"Where you going?"- asked the raven letting his eyes hungrily roamed over the naked body he was presented with.

-"I… nowhere… I don't know"- said the blond stumbling with the words.

-"Exactly…"- said Sasuke as he started approaching the other male: -"While you figure it out… stay here…"- and when he finally reached the other he let his hands wonder through the tan skin of the bare chest of the one standing in front of him.

-"Sure… I'll stay…"- answered Naruto as he closed his eyes and let the other guide him again to the floor now bathed by the sunshine.

°!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?°!"#&()?"!"#&/()?¡

It took me forever to finish it and I hope you liked it Sarge, because if not I'll go kill myself hehehe


End file.
